


written in stone

by witchybite



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, first time writing helena, just kidding SIKE they're wives, just two gals being pals, just two war veterans being... pals?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybite/pseuds/witchybite
Summary: Helena and the MC celebrate their fiftieth anniversary. The MC reflects on their time spent together.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character, Helena Klein/Reader
Kudos: 11





	written in stone

_ To walk this path with Helena has been simultaneously the greatest struggle and the greatest adventure of my life. We reached this place together, against all odds… And I would do it a thousand times over for her, if that’s what it took to have this single perfect moment again.  _

_ This moment, and the rest of our lives _ . 

MC recalled their wedding with immaculate clarity as she scrubbed the dirty dishes, movements slowing as a smile graced her lips. The soap that lathered in the sink reminded her of their first night spent in the baths together, the dusty pink shade of the bowl reminded her of the heavenly sunset that they had uttered their vows under. In everything, there was Helena — her presence remained in their little home even when she was absent from it, her touch ghosted its way across MC’s skin even when she wasn’t close, her words lingered in MC’s brain even when she was nowhere to be seen or heard. 

Helena Klein was the most bewitching woman that MC had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was fierce and passionate, profoundly intelligent, and so unbelievably filled with ambition that it never failed to astound her. She had been through so much, endured unimaginable traumas, and yet she had accomplished  _ so much _ in just their fifty years together.

In the rest of their lives. 

MC hadn’t quite known what the rest of their lives would involve when she had made that statement, all of those years ago. All she knew was that, without a doubt, her and Helena would make it through it all  _ together _ . And they had — fifty years later, and here they were. It was hard to imagine that such time had passed when MC remembered their time spent together, and yet she was reminded of it whenever she caught her own reflection staring back at her, with a grey touch to her skin and wrinkles having formed around her face. 

And, of course, there were the countless pictures that were littered around their little home. Their cottage in the woods, far away from the incessant buzz of the city, a place to truly call their own. Memories were framed along the walls, phantom moments dancing down the halls. The day that they had moved in was framed by the door, directly above the shoe rack: her and Helena in denim overalls, goofy grins and faces flushed from hurriedly packing the day before moving day, boxes hovering in the air around them, Helena’s beautiful eyes alight with magic and happiness, MC’s barely-noticeable baby bump hidden by her oversized clothes. And then there was one of MC mid-pregnancy, around six months through, staring down at Helena dopily as the blonde kneeled on the floor in front of her, pressing a loving kiss to her bump, whispering sweet nothings and everythings to the little baby inside;  _ their _ little baby. A laugh bubbled past MC’s lips as she remembered how much Helena had fretted over her during her pregnancy. She had not even let her lift anything heavier than a simple loaf of bread, and even that took some convincing. She had banned all junk food from the house and had huffed when she’d found MC’s secret stash under their bed, but she’d crumbled and given in as soon as MC had kissed her sweetly and promised her that she’d be careful with it. 

MC could even pick out the place that their baby had taken her first steps in a heartbeat, or maybe even less. It was on the right side of the rug in the living room, the side closest to the television. She had been babbling cute nonsense for the  _ longest _ time until she suddenly had gone very quiet, tiny hands shakily clutching the corner of the wooden coffee table, little chunky legs shaking as she held herself up with all of her might — and then she had, very hesitantly, taken a step forward. MC had watched in sheer shock for a moment before she had shouted for Helena, and they could both do nothing but blubber and cry as their little baby took a few more steps towards their open arms, more confident this time. 

And if the MC looked over at the front door, she could clearly recall the moment that their little baby had left for college, clutching taped-up moving boxes in her hands. She remembered how she’d had to pull Helena away even though she'd wanted to stay right there herself, remembered how hard it had been to watch their little one drive away in the car that Helena had spent days building for her, remembered how empty their home had felt for the first few weeks. Helena had taken up gardening, then, and outside of her time teaching and learning and building, MC could find her outside, tending to her garden patch, wedding ring glinting in the sunlight as she poured her magic into the soil. 

The plants had flourished as everything did when Helena graced it with her touch; MC never felt better than when Helena was by her side, pulling her into a loving embrace, their bright laughter echoing through their home. And as she heard their front door push open with a soft  _ click _ , MC quickly resumed scrubbing the dishes, deciding that she was going to make this anniversary better than any of the others they had ever had. 

-

MC awoke the next morning with a soft whine, tiredly burying her head into the elegant curve of Helena’s neck, hiding from the warm glow of sunrise that filtered through their lace curtains. She felt Helena’s chest shake gently with a quiet chuckle and her hand come to rest at the bottom of her back. “Good morning, meine liebe,” spoke Helena softly as she pressed a kiss atop of MC’s head, her comforting touch and mellow tone urging MC awake despite the temptation of sleep that filled her brain. She pulled back and greeted her wife with a dopey, sleepy smile, reveling in the way that Helena’s gaze softened at the gesture, and sighed contentedly into the kiss as Helena pressed her lips against her own, slow and soft and so full of love. “Happy anniversary,” whispered the blonde as they finally pulled apart, foreheads resting against eachother, limbs entangled underneath the messy sheets. “I have a surprise for you.”

MC turned to bury her face into the pillow and groaned weekly. “ _ Helena _ .”

“Not to worry, my love, I have brought you your morning cure.” MC stayed very still as she felt Helena move across the bed, and opened her eyes upon hearing the gentle clink of a mug. She held out a steaming, full-to-the-brim mug of hot coffee towards MC, who felt her body flood with relief and adoration as she leaned up to press a kiss of thanks to Helena’s cheek. 

“ _ I love you so much _ ,” breathed out MC as she gratefully took hold of the mug, the warmth quickly seeping into her skin, steam blowing off of her face. “Have I ever told you that?”

“Many times,” confirmed Helena with a nod before her voice lowered into a sultry tone. “Although I certainly wouldn’t object to any other ways you may have of telling me such things.”

MC blinked and laughed nervously into her cup, astounded at how, even after all of these years, Helena could set her body alight with something as tiny as that. “ _ Um _ ,” she practically squeaked, eager to change the subject. “You said you have something to show me?”

Helena stared for a moment, thoroughly distracted, before recognition lit up her eyes and she nodded. “Ah, yes, of course,” she replied, and twisted around so as she could escape from the tangle of sheets. “Follow me.”

MC’s brows furrowed in confusion, though she couldn’t find it in herself to deny Helena of anything, and so she clutched her mug tightly in her hands as she copied Helena’s motions, footsteps pattering gently on the cold flooring as she followed her wife down the halls of their house, until they reached the little mint-coloured door that led to their garden. 

Helena shot her a look filled with light and tempered mischief before she opened the door, and beckoned MC outside with a wave of her hand, utter glee shining on her face. Too enamoured by her wife for a moment, MC almost missed what Helena was so gleeful about before she finally turned her gaze to the sight in front of her. 

There, in the centre of their garden, was a statue — carved, soft marble, exhibiting the one framed picture in their house that was the MC’s favourite of all: their wedding day picture. Helena and MC, made entirely of stone, enraptured in each other, pressed together in a searing kiss as their fingers were intertwined, tied ribbons hanging loosely from their wrists. MC felt her breath hitch in her throat, felt her hold loosen on her cup as she savoured the sight of the two of them pressed flushed together in a passionate and affectionate embrace, perfectly mimicking their wedding day as the statue stood proudly against the lushness of the plants and the alluring shade of the sunrise. It was a truly exquisite sight.

“Do… do you like it?”

MC couldn’t bear to take her eyes off of it. “Oh,  _ Helena _ ,” she breathed out fondly, heart swelling with so much love it felt as if it was going to burst as she finally tore her gaze away to stare adoringly at her lovely wife. “This is…”  _ Indescribable _ .

Helena smiled, all mushy and delicate. MC placed the mug atop of Helena’s workbench before her hands came up to frame her sweet face, drinking in the sight just as she did on the first day they’d met. “I do hope you like it,” murmured Helena. “It took me an awful while to perfect — although, I’d do it all again just to see the magnificent expression on your face right now.”

“You’re  _ perfect _ ,” gushed the MC. “Oh my gosh, Helena, this is so perfect…”

Helena hummed appreciatively. “We have spent quite a long time together,” she said. “And I always endeavour to make each year better than the last, though I believed something as truly special as this should be reserved for a special occasion as our fiftieth anniversary.”

MC felt the tears spill down her blushing cheeks and didn’t care in the slightest as she nudged Helena’s ribs playfully. “That was  _ my _ goal,” she jested, her and her wife’s laughter mixing together against the morning sound of birdsong. She could never find it in herself to be mad. Not at Helena.

“I would ask that I could spent fifty more years with you, if you would allow it,” said Helena, but there was a pleading look in her eye, her hands having come up to circle around MC’s wrists as they framed Helena’s face, as if she was scared that MC was going to let go. 

MC shook her head.  _ I cannot believe my luck _ . “Forever and a day, remember?”

Helena’s smile grew brighter as they beamed at eachother. “Forever and a day,” she repeated, and leaned down to capture MC’s lips in a kiss once more. 

_ So this is the rest of our lives _ , thought MC.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever time writing helena klein, and so i hope it's at least decent !!  
> i'm soft for one (1) ice wife.


End file.
